Winchester, Dean Winchester
by Lady Tori Potter of the Shire
Summary: Dean and Sam are given a task by Garth that involves spy work, almost exactly like a James Bond movie; Supernatural style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Winchesters had just pulled up to the cheap motel after a long day of hunting. Sam had almost been bitten by a vampire and Dean had violently cut the bitch's head off. The Impala slowly grumbled to a halt. Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and instantly his body slacked; he sighed deeply and his breath strongly smelled of the whiskey he had drunk at the bar.

"Hey Sammy how's your neck feeling" Dean asked Sam.

"Sore" Sam asked without emotion, "But she didn't drink any of my blood. Those vamps sure did move fast."

"You are right" Dean's face contorted into confusion for a moment, but then his face relaxed, "No matter. The case is closed and I am dead tired. Come on Sammy, let's get some sleep." Dean got out of the car and closed the door of the impala behind him. He opened the door to the motel and he and Sam walked in.

"When will we go to a motel that doesn't remind me of a whore house" Sam asked lifting his nose in disgust. Dean smelled as well; and he could smell the horrid scent of human fluids. Both of the Winchester's stomach's churned. "Well time for bed. We have to wake up early in order to find a new case."

Dean rolled his eyes a stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and jumped in bed. Dean lay there for a moment, hoping for sleep to come. Instead he thought of Castiel, he worried constantly if he was okay. Castiel was no longer an angle; his wings burned off. _All because of those damn angle trials, _Dean thought to himself. He took a deep breath and turned his thoughts to a more cheerful thought. _I wonder how Garth is doing. _Dean suddenly remembered something he meant to tell Sam. "Oh shit."

"What?" Sam asked while he was typing on his laptop.

"You need to call Garth. He said he had a 'surprise.' I hope it's not another booklet of hug coupons. I hate hugs." Dean grumbled as he rolled over to look at his brother.

Sam picked up the phone and dialed Garth's phone number. He put it up to his earth and soon Garth picked up. "Hey Garth, its Sam" a pause, "We're alright. Killed some vampires" another pause. Sam sat in silence for a moment, "Okay. Okay, sounds cool. We will be there tomorrow morning. I'll tell Dean." Yet another pause, "Alright. Goodnight." Sam hung up.

"What was all that about" Dean asked.

"Garth has some things for us." Dean was about to ask Sam a question but Sam interrupted, "No they aren't hug coupons. Now go to bed."

Dean cursed some profanities and answered, "Night, Sammy" and then he rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Dean, wake up!" Sam shook Dean into wakedness. "Garth wants us to head over to Loveland, Colorado as soon as possible."

Dean stretched his arms out and yawned. "Wow I've always wanted to go skiing. Alright, hand me my flask little brother." Sam handed him a silver flask to Dean. He gulped down some room temperature whiskey. "Wow that whiskey is strong. It burns my throat. We need to buy some more" Dean told Sam.

"Yah whatever, Dean" Sam replied sarcastically. "Get dressed. Garth is waiting."

Dean changed into his leather jacket and jeans and put on the necklace Sam had given him for Christmas so many years ago. "Alright, let's get the Holy Hell out of here."

Dean started up the Impala; it slowly grumbled and sputtered to life. "We have a four hour drive ahead of us. It's a lot of mountain climbing, Sammy. The Impala may break down." Sam just rolled his eyes and lay back against the seat, instantly falling asleep. _Good, I have some time to myself, _Dean thought. _Oh but I should probably check on Castiel and Charlie. _Dean pulled out a phone and dialed Charlie's number out. She and Castiel had been working cases together for a while. But Dean had not heard from them for the past few days.

Charlie picked up after the second ring, "It's your Queen, bow down bitch!"

"Hey there Charlie" Dean answered. "How are you and Cas doing?"

"We are fine. But I'm a little worried about Castiel."

"What's wrong with him" Dean asked abruptly. His heart stopped for a moment.

"No, he isn't in trouble. It's just, I think he's lonely" Charlie answered.

"Oh. Well maybe we will come get him later. But right now we are visiting Garth."

"Okay sounds cool, Dean. See you later" and then Charlie hung up.

Dean kept on driving down the highway. There was nothing for a long time, simply Dean's favorite AC/DC album Back in Black playing loudly. Dean sang along happily, all of his fears gone for just a moment. Happiness was all Dean had for a moment, but when the Impala tried to climb a steep road, Dean heard a clang and soon smoke was billowing out of the hood. The Impala had broken down.

"Oh shit! Sammy wake up!" Dean shook Sam on the shoulder.

Sam's eye's fluttered open. He yawned, "Huh? What's going on?"

"The Impala broke down, that's what" Dean answered angrily. He pulled the car over to the side of the car and jumped out.

Sam jumped out of the car and pulled up the hood. "Erm Dean I think you should take a look at this."

"What? What's wrong" Dean yelled angrily. He looked under the hood of his baby and noticed that the cap must've given up and imploded. "Damn, it looks like we may have to call up a tow." Dean put his hands to his temples and pulled out a phone. The man answered the call after two rings.

"Hello Tow Company, how may I help you?"

"Hi erm my 1967 Chevrolet Impala just broke down can we get a lift to Loveland?"

The man paused for a moment and then answered, "Yah sure. We just need your location. Hopefully you have some nice clothes for winter 'caus it's snowing like a mother up there."

Dean gave their location to the man and then hung up. "Alright Sammy, he should be here soon."

Sam sat on the hood of the car and sighed. "This car is a piece of junk. I knew I should have fixed up the Mustang."

"Don't talk like that in front of my baby. She doesn't like hearing your bitching and moaning." The two brothers continued bickering until the tow driver showed up. The man pulled out the hook and attached the Impala to the back of his truck. The three men jumped into the car and headed off to Loveland.

When they showed up in the small skiing town the man dropped the two brothers off at the coffee shop that they would meet Garth at. The tow driver drove off with the Impala and told Dean it would be fixed within two to three days tops. Dean and Sam found Garth sitting at a table in the back wearing Aviators and his cowboy hat.

"Aw man, I forgot how much of a freak Garth was" Sam said whispering.

"I didn't" Dean answered chuckling.

"Hey guys how are you?" Garth smiled cheerily. He grabbed both of the boys by the shoulder and hugged them.

"Wow there Garth, too close for comfort man" Dean said trying to suck in oxygen.

Soon the super-happy man let go and smiled some more. "I am so glad to see you guys. Something huge is going on."

"What's going on, Garth" Sam asked.

"I have some cool stuff for you guys." Garth pulled out a large bag and set it on the table. "You can hold these in public and no one would even look at you suspiciously." First he pulled out two long silver sticks that slightly resembled knitting needles.

"Erm, sorry to break it to you Garth, but I don't knit." Dean said nervously.

"Yah I know. That's why I made these for Sam" he handed them to the tall man and Dean stifled a chuckle. Sam's face turned a bright red and Dean couldn't hold in his laughs anymore. 'What, are you going to knit me an itty bitty hat, Sammy?" Dean batted his eyelids.

The two brothers argued while Garth waited for them to settle down. "Sam, you can knit with those and if you are ever confronted by werewolves or shifters you are ready to attack."

"Anything for me Garth? I really want a crochet needle so I can make some dish rags" Dean laughed again.

"Nope, sorry that's all I have for you guys" he put the bag away and cleared his throat. "But I do have a case for you guys."

"What is the case" Sam asked.

"Well, I think I found a pack of wolves."

"I'm on it Garth. Sam can knit something and destroy them with his evil hats" Dean laughed.

"Really Dean? When are you going to let this go?" Sam was irritated with his brother.

"Never." Dean laughed again. "Alright, Garth we're on it." And then the two Winchesters stood up and walked out the door.


End file.
